In a Mahjong game or another tile game, a number of players are seated around a table to play with a set of game pieces or tiles. Each player is given a number of tiles and the objective of the game is for each of the players to assemble the tiles in the hand into a certain pattern by taking turns to exchange the tiles in the hand with those on the table. Usually, each player's tiles are placed in an upright position such that the face of the each tile is facing the player so as to allow the player to see the assembling pattern of the tiles in the hand and, at the same time, to conceal the face of the tiles from other players. When the game is played indoor or in the evening where natural lighting is not adequate, a light source placed above the table is usually used for illumination. On the tiles that face the players, however, such illumination does not produce desirable brightness because the tile's own shadow would cast over the face of each tile.
It is desirable to provide a simple means for enhancing the brightness on a game table to allow each of the players to see his or her own set of game pieces more clearly.